


Testing Boundaries In Command

by mandelbox



Series: LJ PJ 7th anniversary challenge [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandelbox/pseuds/mandelbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a (slightly dark) continuation to a fic that I read ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6909650/4/TFSC ) where (after a kinky night of fragging) there had been an emergency meeting the next morning and Prowl, in his haste, forgot about the vibrator in him. Jazz found the remote, got bored during the meeting, and fun times ensued. Prowl was not happy. A certain saboteur needed to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Boundaries In Command

Jazz woke with a start.   
  
He was lying down, face pressed on the hard metal floor and wrists shackled behind him. The room was dark and this vantage point didn't offer him much of a view, so he started to turn over, but suddenly, a familiar foot came into his line of sight before the other came down on his shoulder, halting his attempt to sit up.   
  
He suddenly became aware of the collar around his neck as it was pulled on and Jazz was forced to twist his head to look up- ooh nice view- to see Prowl looming over him, holding onto the chain attached to his collar.   
  
"Hey Prowl," he started cautiously, voice coming out funny as the collar bit into his throat.   
  
"Hello Jazz." Prowl abruptly dug his foot under Jazz's shoulder and kicked the saboteur over.  
  
"Ah!" Jazz made a startled noise as Prowl swung a leg over his prone form and straddled him, yanking hard on the chain. Helpless with his hands shackled behind him, his back arched as he struggled to ease the pressure on his neck. Prowl leaned forward and stopped with his lips inches from Jazz's.   
  
"I think you know why you're here." With their chests pressed together, the timbre of Prowl's voice vibrated through Jazz's chassis. Jazz shivered.   
  
"Yes," he replied meekly.   
  
"Well, I'll get right to it then." Prowl leaned in and kissed Jazz softly.   
  
"Mmh." Jazz let Prowl in straight away, and was rewarded with Prowl easing the pressure off the leash, gently lowering Jazz back to the floor. As Jazz submissively let Prowl explore his mouth, Prowl framed Jazz's face with his hands, slowly undulating his body against Jazz's.   
  
Prowl pulled back to murmur against Jazz's kiss-swollen lips.   
  
"You've been a bad mech."   
  
"Yeah," Jazz replied, a little breathlessly- and Prowl stuffed the gag in his mouth.   
  
"Aah!" Jazz protested, but Prowl was already securing it in place.   
  
"Open up."  
  
Jazz stared at Prowl for a moment, then did as he was told. Prowl climbed off Jazz to settle between his legs.   
  
Jazz made a surprised noise when something cold nudged at his already slick entrance.  
  
"I've lubed it up, baby. Nothing to worry about," Prowl said, then slowly eased it in him. Goodness, it was big. Jazz winced at the stretch, but was soon distracted by Prowl hooking something round his hips.   
  
"Just securing it in place," Prowl replied. Then, Prowl was strapping something round his knees. Jazz craned his neck to look, but Prowl tsk-ed at him and he lay back down quietly.   
  
"All ready now." Jazz could hear the smile in Prowl's voice. Abruptly, Prowl flipped him on his front again.   
  
"Ah!"  
  
Something was off- he couldn't really move his legs.  
  
_A spreader bar?!_ Jazz shifted his knees experimentally. Yep. Suddenly, what little light there was in the room went out. Jazz whipped his head around, straining to see in the darkness- then, he realised, when even his infra-red vision wasn't working, that it was a visual inhibitor.   
  
Jazz felt Prowl's fingers pressing at his valve opening, which was stretched around the vibrator.   
  
A buzz started up in his valve, and Jazz swallowed, cheek pressed to the cold floor.   
  
"You just sit there quietly now." Prowl purred. "I want no noise. Do you understand?"   
  
Jazz nodded mutely. He could feel the first prickle of pleasure start up in his limbs. He heard the hiss of hydraulics as Prowl stood, then footsteps, then the scrape of a chair some distance away, and a creak as Prowl sat. After that, there was silence.   
  
With no audial nor visual input, all his attention was involuntarily focused on the carnal, and he shivered, valve clenching around the vibrator in him. What was Prowl's plan? Surely it wasn't this simple.   
  
"Ah-," Jazz bit down on a moan as the speed increased. He shifted, desperately wanting to press his legs together, but his bonds only bit into his joints. He felt exposed. He knew Prowl was watching. His vents kicked up a notch.   
  
He was helpless, he could barely move, and his pleasure was entirely Prowl's to control. He could feel overload approaching, and his hands tightened into fists.   
  
Suddenly, the vibrator shut off. Jazz lay there, panting, and Prowl chuckled as he sensed his confusion.   
  
"Aw, you didn't think I'd let you off that easily, did you?"  
  
Jazz didn't dare respond. He felt his arousal slide, reducing to a dull throb. Jazz waited.   
  
Slowly, the vibrator started up again, buzzing faintly at the lowest setting. Jazz squirmed.   
  
"Oh Jazz," Prowl murmured, way closer than Jazz was expecting, and Jazz jerked in surprise. "I'm going to make you find your boundaries. Explore them. Break them. Let you do a little soul-searching, and hopefully, at the end, you'll realise who really is in command here." There was a hiss of hydraulics as Prowl stood, then he headed back to his seat. Jazz felt his spark sink as the vibrator kicked up a notch, so he resigned himself to his fate- and waited.   
  


* * *

  
Prowl switched on the lights in his office and eased himself into his seat. He had a good view of Jazz from here- legs forced apart by the spreader bar, valve bared and stuffed with the vibrator. A little bit of lubricant had begun to trickle out of his valve and pool beneath him. Arms shackled behind him, visor dark, gagged and collared- Prowl drank in the sight.   
  
He then turned his attention to the console before him. Jazz's vitals were displayed, electrical charge highlighted. Prowl set a cap on the charge- a shade less than overload- then set it to automatic. Jazz sucked in a breath as the vibrator adjusted to do its job.   
  
Once he was done with that, Prowl turned his attention to his work for the day.   
  


* * *

  
Jazz was trembling. Every wire in his frame felt like it was drawn taut. For what felt like the millionth time, the vibrator started up again. The buzz was so faint that it would normally be barely enough to stimulate him. In fact, if he just ignored it and relaxed, it wouldn't be very pleasurable at all. But he was starved of release. He couldn't relax; his body reacted to every faint bit of pleasure it was given. His valve clenched tightly around the vibrator, and it seemed like he could acutely feel every curve of its accursedly familiar shape. It was fairly large, and it pressed into every pleasure node in Jazz's valve, buzzing softy. It was ironic- a low setting brought him more pleasure than maximum speed could, but it was still not enough. He was so desperate for release that his entire frame tensed up in a futile attempt to bring him that one step further. Jazz felt his pleasure crest just shy of what he needed to overload- and the vibrator switched off. Jazz swallowed drily, vents heaving. His valve twitched. He shifted and felt slickness beneath his hips. His pleasure ebbed as his energon rushed in his ears. He was on a razor edge. He could hardly think. All he could feel was the cold floor against his burning frame and pleasure that wasn't quite ecstacy. It was agony. It was too much, and yet not enough. Oh, how he wanted to press his knees together- but Prowl would not allow him even that. His knee joints were chafed. He wanted to beg Prowl to stop.   
  
Jazz heard Prowl's fingers tap away at his keyboard.The vibrator switched on again.

* * *

  
What felt like an eternity passed. He heard Prowl's chair creak, and he made a small noise as the vibrator started up again. He was so exhausted. He felt like he was going to pass out. His shoulders hurt, his jaw hurt, his neck hurt, his valve was sore, and yet- the blasted thing still managed to send pleasured signals to his brain. The buzz increased and Jazz whimpered. He didn't think he could take it anymore.   
  
He heard Prowl walk towards him. Weakly, Jazz turned his head in the direction of Prowl's footsteps. Prowl slid his hands under Jazz and pushed him over. Jazz lay on his back, almost in tears. Soon, his torment would be over.   
  
Mercifully, Prowl took the gag off. Jazz's jaw ached but he forced it to move anyway.  
  
"Please-"  
  
Prowl put a finger to his parched lips.   
  
"I'm wondering- have you learnt your lesson?"  
  
Jazz nodded, head scraping on the floor. Prowl yanked on the chain, putting his lips against Jazz ear. Jazz tried not to choke.   
  
"Who's in command?" Prowl growled.   
  
"You are!" Jazz gasped, and Prowl finally, _finally_ allowed Jazz his release. He felt the crescendo of charge gather and spread across his frame and build up and up- and then it slammed into him and sent him over the edge. His mouth stretched open in a silent scream, back arching as he overloaded violently. Wave after wave of pent-up pleasure coursed over him, making him tremble uncontrollably as each one hit. Finally, he lay shivering on the ground, chest heaving and vents straining to cool his overheated frame. His vision returned just as Prowl stood, shadow blocking out the light.   
  
That was the last thing he remembered.


End file.
